Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a job processing apparatus, a method for controlling the job processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is a technique for, when a user logs into the job processing apparatus after another user has been logged in a job processing apparatus, executing a print job of the user having logged in later by interrupting a print job of the other user having logged in earlier.
In a case of an image processing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-193474, if a new user is successfully authenticated, and there is another user in the state of being logged in the image processing apparatus, the image processing apparatus stores, in a hard disk drive (HDD), information regarding print settings of the other user in the logged-in state. Then, the image processing apparatus receives, through an operation unit, print settings from the user having logged in later. Then, upon completion of a printing process of a print job of the user having logged in later, the image processing apparatus automatically cancels the login state of the user having logged in later. Next, when the login state of the user having logged in later is cancelled, the image processing apparatus reads from the HDD the information regarding the print settings of the other user in the logged-in state.
Even after the execution of a job of a user (referred to as a “user having logged in later”) whose login instruction is received in the state where another user is logged in a job processing apparatus is completed, the user having logged in later may wish to further execute the job while remaining in the logged-in state. Meanwhile, if setting information about a job submitted by user having logged into a job processing apparatus earlier cannot be read unless a user having logged into the job processing apparatus later logs out of the job processing apparatus, there may be a need to cause the user having logged in later to log out of the job processing apparatus as soon as possible.